Krypton Eyes
by Kairi6
Summary: Cameron Miller has just been transferred to Smallville High. She and Clark quickly hit it off but she hides a dark secret that she thinks could change the way Clark feels about her. Eek! Help! Give me ideas!
1. The New Girl

A/N: Hiya. This fanfic takes place after the 'Insurgence' episode of season two in Smallville. It's my first fanfic and reviews are always welcome. Flames? Send em, I don't really care, cause I'll just get rid of it ^-^. So I hope you like and if you don't, tell me and suggest some ways I can make it better. Thankies.  
  
Oh yeah, and I don't own any of the Smallville characters, I just wanna use 'em for my story. If I did, do you really think I would be sitting at my computer right now on a snowy evening typing? Didn't think so. Well, I do own some of my characters and they are Cameron Miller, Mrs. Lacey and Johnny Walton. So, finally here is the first chapter of my story. Enjoy!  
  
'Indicates a thought'  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter 1- The New Girl  
  
Clark swung his backpack over his shoulder and headed downstairs. Because of his super-speed, he had finished his chores in a long time ago. The phone rang and he picked it up. It was Chloe, one of Clark's best friends, asking if he would like a ride to school. Clark thanked her and hung up the phone. On the fridge was a note from his parents. They had gone to Metropolis for a romantic weekend and Clark had the house to himself. "No parties!" they had told him, but Clark thought a few friends wouldn't hurt.  
  
He went outside and waited for Chloe. She soon drove up in her red sports car and Clark got in the back seat. He wasn't surprised to see Lana in the front seat, because she now lived with Chloe. " Thanks for the ride," said Clark, still looking at Lana.  
  
"Oh don't mention it, I love being a taxi service!" She smiled at him through the rearview mirror. Clark smiled back and Chloe quickly turned back to the road. 'He is so amazingly hot that I would drive him anywhere, anytime. If only he knew my true feelings,' she thought. Clark looked back at Lana but she seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you too, Lana," he said, grinning ear to ear. Lana didn't answer so he gave up. He looked at Chloe, "What's up with her?"  
  
Chloe shrugged, "I have no idea, she's been like that all morning. Maybe aliens abducted her soul. Now that is what I call Wall of Weird material." Chloe giggled as they pulled up to Smallville High. Clark shuddered and got out of the car. He was surprised to see Lana quickly get out as well and head for the doors. Just then, Clark's other best friend, Pete, came running towards them. "Hiya Pete," said Chloe. Clark was still watching Lana as she walked into the school.  
  
"Have you guys seen the new girl yet? She is so fine!" Pete said looking at Clark mostly, "I think she'd so be your type Clark... Clark?"  
  
Clark snapped back to reality and nodded his head, "Sure, whatever" He started for the school and hoped that Lana would be ok.  
  
~*~  
  
During the first class, Clark was extremely bored until there was a quiet knock on the door. Mrs. Lacey went to answer it and Clark spun around in her seat. "Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Um, ya, hi. My name is Cameron Miller, I just transferred here from a private school in Metropolis," said the girl. Clark suspected that it was the girl Pete was talking about, but he couldn't see her completely yet.  
  
"Yes, yes, come in." Mrs. Lacey moved out of the way and Clark was amazed by how beautiful the girl was. She was average height with long, straight brown hair. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds in the sunlight and she smiled at him. Clark blushed and quickly turned away. 'She looks even more beautiful then Lana, I don't believe it,' he thought.  
  
Cameron took a seat next to Clark, 'Holy crap,' she thought, 'that guy has got to be the hottest man on the planet!' Clark tried to focus in front of him, but wanted to do was stare at Cameron. He had no idea that she felt the same way.  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of class and Cameron built up all of her courage. She stood up and looked at Clark. He realized that she was standing there and met her gaze. "Hi," she said putting out a hand. Clark shook it. "My name is Cameron, the principal told me to find someone to show me around and."  
  
"I'd love to," said Clark, cutting her off. He smiled at her and she felt major weakness in her knees. Cameron was speechless so she just smiled back. "I'll meet you in front of the cafeteria in five minutes ok?" he asked, "I got to go talk my next teacher. Oh, by the way, my name is Clark." Cameron just nodded. Clark smiled again and left the room.  
  
Cameron made her way to the cafeteria. 'I wonder if Clark is interested in me like I am in him. I really hope so, but I hope he doesn't call me a freak like everyone else.'  
  
~*~*~TBC~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, watcha think? Well, review and let me know anything you wanna say. Oh, and sorry if you thought it was to short. Ciao! 


	2. Lana's Problem

A/N: Well, I hope you liked my first chapter. If you didn't already review, please do, and tell me how I can make it better. I don't know how this story will end up, so if you have any suggestions, I'd love to have 'em. Now, without any further interruptions, here is Chapter 2!  
  
'Indicates a Thought'  
  
Chapter 2- Lana's Problem  
  
"And this, is the home of the famous 'Smallville Torch'." Clark was giving a tour of the school to Cameron, and so far, she was literally amazed by everything. They stepped inside and Clark went into the back room to look for Chloe. She was developing some photographs and didn't see him come in. "Chloe, I want you to meet some one." Chloe spun around and smiled.  
  
"In a second ok Clark?" Clark nodded and left. He looked around for Cameron, and saw her staring at the Wall of Weird. She seemed fascinated by it.  
  
"Chloe put that together. She thinks that everything weird that happens in Smallville is somehow connected to the meteor shower of '89." Clark said as he joined her. " Some people think it's bogus but she really believes it's true."  
  
"I'm sorry, who?" asked Cameron. Just then Chloe emerged from the back room.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chloe, nice to meet you. She shook Cameron's hand and looked at Clark. "Does she have a name?"  
  
Cameron laughed, "I'm sorry, my name is Cameron, I was just very interested in your.um." she looked at Clark for help.  
  
"Wall of Weird?" asked Chloe. "It's nothing much really. Are you new to Smallville?"  
  
They all chatted for a while until Lana came through the door. She handed some papers to Chloe and then quickly turned to leave again. On her way out, she bumped into Cameron and looked up at her. "Watch where you're going!" yelled Lana and stomped out the door.  
  
Clark kept his eyes on Lana. "I should go see." he started to say before Chloe interrupted him.  
  
"No, I will, you have to finish Cameron's tour." She followed Lana out the door and Cameron suddenly felt a strong liking towards Chloe.  
  
"Shall we?" asked Clark putting out his arm. Cameron smiled and nodded. Clark smiled back and for a moment they were locked in each other's eyes. Cameron turned away and looked back at the Wall of Weird. 'I wonder if I'll ever end up there.'  
  
~*~  
  
Chloe had to run to catch up with Lana. "What is the matter with you?" Lana spun around and looked into her eyes. Suddenly she burst out in tears. "Oh Lana," said Chloe. She led her into an empty classroom and they sat down. "Please just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"My.dad.Henry.Small." she said through sobs. "He.. he's.moving." Lana buried her face in her hands and started to cry harder. Chloe sighed and decided to skip the next period to stay with Lana.  
  
~*~  
  
"Your High School is awesome!" said Cameron. "At my private school, we didn't have a pool, or a cafeteria, or a school newspaper, not even an auditorium!" They had just finished the tour and were heading for their lockers. Cameron had hardly paid any attention to what Clark was saying. She was to busy admiring his good looks. A few times Clark caught her looking at him, and had to turn away blushing.  
  
"How about going to the Talon?" asked Clark. "It's a café that Lana and Lex own."  
  
"Lex? Lex Luther?" asked Cameron. Clark nodded and smiled. "Wow, I wish I could meet him."  
  
"I'll see it that you do." Said Clark. "He's a good friend of mine. So do you want to go to the Talon later?"  
  
"Sure" said Cameron "It's a date."  
  
~*~*~TBC~*~*~  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Review and I hope you like the next chapter. Oh, by the way, you might remind me that Mr. Small isn't moving, but it'll all work out in the end. Ciao! 


	3. The Man In The Mask

A/N: I'm really sorry if the first two chapters were boring. I promise that I'll make it more interesting from now on. Okies, here is the next chapter, review and tell me what you think. Oh, and if you were wondering who John Walton is, you'll find out soon enough.  
  
'Indicates a thought'  
  
Chapter 3- The Man In The Mask  
  
When Cameron arrived at the Talon that night, Clark was already there. She thought he looked awesome. like always. She walked up to him and blushed. "You look nice." Clark was speechless; Cameron was wearing hip-hugger jeans and a green halter-top. The first thing he noticed was her eyes; the top she was wearing made them shine like emeralds. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said. "I got lost on my way here." Cameron blushed even more. "Say something will you."  
  
"You are really beautiful." Clark started to blush too. "Um. coffee?" Cameron nodded and they sat down at a nearby booth. Clark looked around nervously, "So, where are you staying?"  
  
"Well, my dad bought a small farm, I think it use to belong to Lana's family," said Cameron.  
  
"Really?" Clark asked, "I live right next door."  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Cameron. "That is so cool." Just then the waitress arrived at their table. After they ordered, Clark started to talk about the life in Smallville. Cameron was very interested, mostly just by the way Clark's lips moved. 'Stop it,' she thought to herself. 'Once you tell him the truth, he'll probably call you a freak, just like everyone else.' When they had finished, Clark offered to walk Cameron home. "Thanks, that would be great."  
  
When they stepped outside, a sudden breeze swept passed. Cameron shuddered and Clark offered her his jacket. She blushed, "Thank-you Clark." When they were about half way home, the roads and fields were totally deserted. Suddenly a small white car came speeding along the empty dirt road. It swerved, and stopped in front of them. An older boy wearing a mask got out of the car.  
  
"Give me everything you got!" he shouted at them. "Now!"  
  
"Go Cameron, now!" Clark said forcefully. Cameron stepped back and eyed the man closely. "Get back in your car or you'll be sorry," said Clark. They boy laughed and stepped forward. Clark winced and started to feel sick. 'Meteor rocks' he thought to himself. He tried to be strong but the boy pushed him and Clark went flying into the field. "How. " he whispered to himself. Just then, Clark saw a giant orange and black tiger tackle the boy.  
  
"Argh!" he screamed. "Get off me you stupid animal!" Clark jumped up and looked around for Cameron, but she was nowhere to be found. "Damn!" shouted the boy. Clark looked over and saw that the tiger had ripped the boy's arm open. He jumped back into the car and sped off. Clark noticed that the tiger was looking at him. It had deep green eyes that shone like the meteor rocks. It turned and started to run away. Clark thought about chasing it, but he decided to look for Cameron.  
  
~*~  
  
Clark searched and searched, but he didn't find any trace of Cameron, so he decided to go to her house. No one answered, and even when Clark used his X- ray vision, he could see that the house was deserted. He headed for home and when he got there, he went up to his loft in the barn. Clark was surprised to see Cameron waiting for him.  
  
"I ran back to the Talon, I thought you would follow me but. I guess not," she said as he started to blush. "Oh, here." Cameron took off Clark's jacket and gave it to him. "I really should get going my dad is probably waiting. "  
  
"No, he's not home," Clark said. Cameron eyed him suspiciously then looked at her watch.  
  
"Wow, it's only seven o'clock, I thought it would be later." Cameron smiled.  
  
"Stay, I'm gonna invite Chloe and Pete to come over. My parents are away for the weekend so. " Clark said before he was cut off.  
  
"I'd love to." Cameron interrupted. They headed for the house and when Clark went to call his friends, Cameron turned on the news.  
  
"There have been several reports that a tiger has been running lose around Smallville. So far, no zoos have claimed that they are missing a tiger, but investigators are still searching," said the newscaster. Clark rushed back into the room.  
  
"That must be the tiger that tackled that guy. Strange, you know, it had these bright green eyes the glowed like the meteor fragments." Clark sat down beside Cameron.  
  
"I. I didn't see any tiger," she stuttered. Clark moved closer and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You had left by then I guess," he said. They both moved closer bit by bit until Cameron could feel Clark's sweet breath on her face. She closed her eyes and waited. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Clark jumped up to get it. " I'm sorry."  
  
~*~*~TBC~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Want more? Then review. 


	4. A Night To Remember

A/N: Thank-you for everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope you are enjoying my story, and if not, tell me. On to chapter 4!  
  
'Indicates a thought'  
  
Chapter 4- A Night to Remember  
  
Cameron sat on the couch deep in thought. It looked as though Clark felt the same way as she did, but she didn't want to ruin everything by telling him her secret. 'Clark is a normal guy, he wouldn't want to go out with a freak like me.' she thought. Just then, Clark came back into the room followed by Pete, Chloe and Lana.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier, Cameron," said Lana as she sat down on a chair. "I'm just having a bad day."  
  
"Oh, no problem, and you can just call me Cam if you want," said Cameron and Lana nodded. Clark said he was going to phone for pizza and left the room.  
  
"Guess who brought movies?" said Chloe, trying to lighten the mood. She reached into her bag at pulled put a cassette. " I absolutely love 'A Walk To Remember'. It's the best movie of all time."  
  
"Oh no!" cried Pete. "Chick flick alert!" He jumped up and stood in front of the T.V. "There is no way your putting that on here, missy." Everyone started laughing up a storm, even Lana. Clark came back into the room and was very puzzled.  
  
"Don't worry Pete," said Chloe as she pulled another movie out of her bag. "If you boys can sit through our movie, we'll let you watch Joy Ride." Pete thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Sure, fine, whatever," he said as he sat back down beside Chloe. Clark popped in the movie and sat down on the couch near Cameron. She tried to focus on the movie, but she could tell that Clark was only staring at her. When the pizza man arrived, Clark got up, and so did Cameron. She followed him into the kitchen and helped him set up.  
  
"Thanks Cam, but I don't wanna keep you from the movie." said Clark as her took the plates from her.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" whispered Cameron. "I hate that movie, I'm only watching it so can see Joy Ride. Now that movie is the greatest." Clark smiled, and Cameron almost dropped some more plates that she was holding. She smiled back and headed for the living room.  
  
"Ummm, Cameron?" asked Clark. She turned around to face him. He began to say something and was interrupted when Pete came into the kitchen.  
  
"Geesh, you would think that two people is enough to carry pizza, but no, they need good, old, reliable Pete to help them." he said. Cameron giggled and Clark glared at Pete. "Well, at least she thinks I'm funny," he said nodding at Cam, and she started to giggle more.  
  
When the first movie was over, Clark put the second one in. When he got back to the couch, he sat even closer to Cameron. She sighed and began to enjoy the movie. At one part, Cameron began to get a little scared. Clark sensed this and put his arm around her. Cam's heart started to beat faster, and faster. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was already ten o'clock. She jumped up and said sorry to everyone.  
  
Clark followed her to the door, "It's Friday night, can't you stay a bit longer?" he asked. Cameron turned to look at him and shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Clark. I had a great time tonight," she said. Cam opened the door and stepped outside. After a final wave, she disappeared into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~TBC~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Wow, that was much shorter then I thought it would be, oh well. Review, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Ciao! 


	5. John Walton

A/N: So, do you like it so far? Review, review, review! You don't know much it means to me. I hope you enjoy my next chapter, if you do or don't, REVIEW. ^-^ Ciao.  
  
'Indicates a thought.'  
  
Chapter 5- John Walton  
  
When Cameron got home that night, she was surprised to see that her dad wasn't home. There was a note on the fridge:  
  
'Dear Cammy, I went back to Metropolis to finish cleaning out the house. I'll be gone for the weekend, and won't be back until Monday, for sure. I'm really sorry kiddo, but was an emergency. The new tenant wants everything out by Tuesday, or it's all bye byes. Call me on my cell tomorrow. Love Dad. P.S. There's $80 in the cookie jar for food, and supplies.'  
  
Cameron sighed and got the money. She put it in her wallet and sat down on the couch. Before she could turn on the TV, the doorbell rang. Cameron went to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Clark. She quickly opened the door. Clark smiled and Cam had to lean on the door for support. "What are you doing here?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Um, you forgot your jacket." Clark held up a black coat.  
  
"Clark. I didn't wear a jacket tonight remember? That's Lana's coat," said Cameron as Clark blushed.  
  
"Oops, I better get it to her then," Clark hesitated, and then turned to leave.  
  
"Clark. " began Cameron. Clark turned back around to face her. "You knew that wasn't my jacket. Why did you really come here?"  
  
"I. I wanted to check if you were ok, you know, that man, and the tiger are still around somewhere," said Clark blushing. Cameron reached up and gave Clark a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for worrying about me," she said before she closed the door and left Clark speechless. He smiled and practically danced all the way home.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Cameron couldn't sleep. She was too busy deciding if she should tell Clark the truth. 'Things are going so well, I don't want to scare him away this early.' After much tossing and turning she finally gave in to the darkness.  
  
That same night, Clark couldn't get to sleep either. He was really happy that things were going so well, but he would have to wait a while longer before he could trust Cameron with his secret. Finally, after much thinking, he fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Cameron was busy unpacking when the phone rang. " Hello?" she asked when she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hi, Cameron, this is Chloe. I was wondering if you wanna come see a movie with Pete, Clark and I? I haven't asked them yet but I'm sure they'll say yes," said Chloe. Cam smiled, it was only her second day there, and already she had great friends, all thanks to Clark.  
  
"I'd love too." Answered Cameron.  
  
"Great, I'll come pick you up in an hour. See ya then." Cam hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. 'I love Smallville.'  
  
~*~  
  
When Chloe arrived, Clark and Pete were already in the car. Cameron sat in the back with Clark and smiled. "So, Cam, Clark tells me that you guys encountered the tiger, and a very strong, probably meteor infected, man in a mask last night?" asked Chloe.  
  
"Turn off your tape recorder, Chloe. They don't want to be on the front page of the Torch," said Pete. When they reached the theater, there were only two movies playing, a chick flick, and a horror film. "Okay," said Pete. "Let's vote." Everyone but Chloe voted for the horror.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Cameron. "I can't watch another chick flick."  
  
Chloe frowned. "But you're a chick!" Everyone laughed and went into the theater. Chloe agreed to the horror film and they went to the ticket stand. There was a new employee standing there. His eyes widened as he saw them approaching. " Hi," said Chloe. "I've never seen you around before." The boy tried to smile.  
  
"I'm John Walton, I just moved here yesterday." He reached up to scratch his head and his sleeve fell down his arm revealing a huge cut. Clark gasped, but kept it to himself.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" said Chloe. "What happened?" The boy shrugged.  
  
"Car accident," he said. They bought their tickets and walked passed the booth. Clark was overwhelmed with pain and almost stumbled. Luckily, no one noticed.  
  
When the movie was over, the gang went outside to the car. Cam and Clark noticed that the same white car from the night before was parked just beside Chloe's. They exchanged looks and they knew that John Walton was the man in the mask.  
  
~*~*~TBC~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, okay, I won't bug you to review but if you want more, you will. ^-^ 


	6. The Best Friend Ever

A/N: Hiya ^-^. So, ish this a good story? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it means a lot to me. Well, here is Chapter 6. Enjoy!  
  
'Indicates a thought'  
  
Chapter 6- The Best Friend Ever  
  
After Cameron was dropped off at home, she decided to walk over to the Talon for some coffee. She sat down at a booth, and ordered a latté. After some time, Lex Luther walked in the front door. Cam noticed him right away from a magazine cover she once saw in Metropolis. She smiled at him. Lex cocked his head to one side and walked up to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you from somewhere?" he asked and Cameron smiled again.  
  
"No, I just moved here from Metropolis yesterday. Um, Clark Kent said he was a good friend of yours. I just really wanted to meet you and. " Cam blushed. "I'm sorry." Lex sat across from her and smiled.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry. So, you already know Clark, do you?" he asked. Cameron blushed even more. She nodded and took a sip of her drink. Just then Lana walked up to them.  
  
"The usual, Lex?" she asked. Lex nodded and turned back to Cam as Lana went to bring him his coffee.  
  
"Would you happen to know where Clark is now? I want to discuss something with him," said Lex, and Cameron shook her head.  
  
"What do you need to discuss with me?" They both turned and saw Clark standing there. He smiled at Cameron and she smiled back. Lex looked from Clark to Cameron and smiled.  
  
"Nothing really Clark. Would you mind coming to the mansion later on?" he asked.  
  
"No problem, Lex, of course." Clark sat down beside Cam.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Lex. I'm Cameron Miller." She put out her hand and Lex shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you Cameron," he said. Lex stood up and waved goodbye to Lana. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go." He nodded at each of them, got his coffee, and then walked away.  
  
"He's really nice," said Cameron as she started to get up too. "I gotta go shopping for some food. I'll see ya around Clark." Clark pulled her back down.  
  
"You don't have to go now," he said. "I bet the food can wait." Cameron hesitated and then took her jacket back off. She smiled and ordered another latté.  
  
A while later, Cam noticed that it was getting around lunchtime. "I'd better go, I still have to do some unpacking, and shopping, and I gotta have lunch," she said. Clark frowned, but let her out of the booth. He followed her up to the counter as she paid, and he followed her out of the Talon. Cameron started to walk down the street and saw that he was still following her. She spun around and looked at him. "Don't make me get out my pepper spray," she said. Clark smiled his amazing smile and Cam actually toppled over. Clark used his super-speed to catch her, and luckily she was too dazed to notice.  
  
~*~  
  
After Cam had finished all of her shopping and was safely returned home, Clark sped off to Lex's Manor. The butler nodded at Clark and opened the door. Clark found Lex in his study playing pool.  
  
"Clark, you finally made it," he said. "I was beginning to think that I should sent out a search party."  
  
"I'm sorry Lex, I was showing Cameron around Smallville," said Clark as he grabbed a pool cue. "She's a really great person once you get to know her."  
  
"Yes, Cameron, she's one of the reason's I asked you here," said Lex as he sunk the nine ball. Clark raised an eyebrow and looked at Lex suspiciously. "It seems you and her have great chemistry. That is why I booked an evening out in Metropolis for you two." Clark's jaw dropped. Lex nodded, "I made reservations at 'Le Chapeau', the most expensive restaurant in Metropolis, and a private screening of the new movie 'Chalice'." Lex shrugged, "Plus a limo, and all expense paid, yadda, yadda, yadda."  
  
Clark was so happy that he almost hugged Lex. "You are the best friend ever," he said and Lex laughed. "I'm gonna go tell her now!" Clark ran to the doorway, but before he left he smiled at Lex. "Thanks."  
  
~*~*~TBC~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's short, but I had to leave you on a cliffhanger. sorta. I made up the restaurant and movie so don't go looking for them, J/K. Well, I got to go write the next Chapter. Ciao! 


	7. The Unexpected Case

A/N: I know, the last chapter was bad, and boring. But I had to get them to Metropolis some how, and a romantic date seemed perfect. And I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I've been really busy lately. Ok, so I've got two endings right now that I can choose from. One ends this story next chapter; the other makes it go on for, oh, let's say. 4 more chapters. Review and tell me which one I should do. Oh yeah, I just purchased a new flame extinguisher, so thanks for letting me try it out. =P. Just a reminder, this is MY story, and I can do whatever the hell I want to. ^-^ Enjoy Chapter 7!  
  
'Indicates a thought.'  
  
Chapter 7- The Unexpected Case  
  
Cameron shifted in her seat. Even though she had already been out to dinner, she was still incredibly nervous. She was incredibly aware of Clark next to her, just as nervous as she was. The movie they were watching was interesting but Cam didn't really care for it. She looked over at Clark, who was staring at the screen.  
  
Clark tried to focus on the movie, but he had no idea what the plot was about. He was to busy thinking about when he should make his move. Cameron sigh and Clark looked over at her. She met his gaze, and they were locked. Clark began to move closer to her and she turned away blushing. 'Damn,' he thought. 'Too soon.'  
  
'Why the heck did I do that?' thought Cameron. She turned to face Clark again, but he had already turned back to the screen.  
  
They watched the rest of the movie in silence. When it was over, Cam and Clark both stood up. "That was great," said Clark. "It was really interesting." He had to think of a fast lie. Clark wasn't paying any attention to the movie at all. He hoped Cameron really didn't want to discuss it.  
  
'At least one of us liked it," Cam thought to herself. She hadn't been paying any attention to it either.  
  
They headed for the limo and Clark opened the door for her. "Thank-you Clark," said Cameron as she got into the backseat. Clark followed her and they were soon on their way. Once again, the two became nervous. A few times, Clark tried to steal a glance from Cam, but he never succeeded.  
  
She had put all of her attention into thinking about telling Clark her secret. Hundreds of questions raced through her head. 'What if he calls me a monster? What if he sells me to a freak show? Isn't he to nice to do that? Is his niceness just an act? Does he already know? Is it that obvious? Would he tell other people?' Cameron started to get dizzy and looked over at Clark. He was already smiling at her, and she turned red.  
  
All of a sudden she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, and pulled away. By the look on Clark's face she couldn't tell if he was happy or not. Cam frowned and sat back down staring out the window. "Cameron. "said Clark. She turned around to face him again and he had a large grin on his face. He reached for her, and pulled her back into the kiss. Cameron practically melted in his arms. She felt like the happiest girl in the world with the warmth of Clark's lips on her own.  
  
After a few moments, Clark finally pulled away. "Wow," whispered Cam. She suddenly felt an urge to tell him everything. When she opened her mouth to speak, they were tossed forward in their seats.  
  
"What's going on?" cried Clark. There was no answer from the driver. Cameron looked out her window.  
  
"C-Clark. "she stuttered. Clark turned around and looked outside. There, getting out of a now smashed white car, was John.  
  
~*~  
  
Lana sighed and sat on her bed. Everything just seemed to be going wrong in her life. Her parents gone, Nell moved, Whitney gone, and Clark now taken. She had just begun to get to know her real father, now, he was going to be taken from her too. She buried her face in her pillows and silently wept. Just then Gabe called from downstairs. "Lana, phone."  
  
Lana sat up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Oh, great,' she thought. She picked up the phone and put on a cheery voice. "Hello?"  
  
"Lana, it's Henry. I've got some good news," said the voice on the other line. Lana's eyes widened. "I'm not moving." She thought she would cry again because she was so happy.  
  
"Why?" she asked holding back tears of joy.  
  
"I got a new case. A boy, John Walton, I think around your age, is suing a bodybuilding company that sold him an expensive sports drink. It actually contained fruits grown in meteor fragment infested soil. Well, Johnny has now got problems. I can't tell you what kind of problems because they're classified. So, I believe this case is going to take a long time. My wife has declined the job offer in Metropolis and we're not moving. I just thought I'd call and let you know." Henry seemed happy, and Lana couldn't stop smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Clark glared at the guy outside the window. John was checking for damage on his car and took no notice of the limo. Cam put down the screen between them and the driver. He seemed to be unconscious but was breathing. Clark shook his head and got out of the limo. "John right?" he asked. John spun around and his eyes widened at the sight of Clark. He nodded.  
  
"Yea, but just call me Johnny, all my friends do," said John.  
  
"I'm not your friend buddy," Clark said as he laughed. Johnny glared daggers at him. "I know who you are, and I'm not afraid to tell anyone," said Clark. John took a step towards him and Clark felt the familiar pain wash over him. Johnny laughed.  
  
"You think you can beat me?" he asked. "I am much stronger then you might think. And this time you don't have that damn tiger to protect you." Johnny punched Clark in the stomach and he went flying.  
  
'I can't beat him. " thought Clark trying to get up off the ground. 'There's something wrong.' John laughed again and continued to beat up Clark.  
  
Clark winced from all of the pain, and started to pass out. But before the darkness enveloped him, he heard Johnny shout "Not you again, you damn animal!"  
  
~*~*~TBC~*~*~  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger Mania!!! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review and tell me which ending I should finish with, short or long. The next Chapter won't be posted until you do. Ciao! 


	8. Secrets Finally Shared

A/N: Well, I've decided to go with the longer ending. It gives me something to do. This next chapter is extremely short, but it has been sitting in my computer for a week, and I've got super writer's bloc. PLEASE review and give me some suggestions, I REALLY need them, thanks.  
  
'Indicates a thought'  
  
Chapter 8- Secrets Finally Shared  
  
Clark opened his eyes and looked around. He could tell from all of the un- packed boxes that he was in Cameron's house. She was nowhere in sight. Clark was lying on a bed, and he suspected that it was her father's. Just then, Cam walked in the door carrying a glass of water. She noticed Clark was awake and smiled.  
  
"How are you?" she asked as she sat on the end of the bed. Clark tied to sit up and failed. He lay back down in pain.  
  
"Not so good I guess," he said. Cameron nodded and offered him the drink.  
  
"That guy got you pretty bad," she said.  
  
"How did I get back, here?" asked Clark. "And how did that tiger show up again?" Cam blushed and Clark's eyes widened. "It can't be. " he whispered and Cameron nodded. "You? How?"  
  
Cameron sighed heavily, she knew that she had to tell him. "It happened the day of the meteor shower. I went to the zoo with my parents and I was so excited. First I decided that I wanted to see the tigers. Well, while I was watching them, a couple meteors crashed through the roof and one hit me. I fell forward into the tiger pen, and one of them leaped at me. I close my eyes and waited for it to hit me but it never came. All of a sudden there was this bright green light and when I opened my eyes, the tiger had vanished. Ever since then, I've been able to transform into one."  
  
Clark put his hand on her arm, " I appreciate you telling me, Cam, I really do," he said. Cameron smiled weakly.  
  
"My eyes. " she said, " They were brown before that day, but now their so green it's amazing. The doctors can't explain what happened, and my dad thinks we should keep it to ourselves."  
  
"And your mother?" Clark asked silently. A tear ran down Cam's face.  
  
"Another meteor hit my mom and killed her. It was all my fault, if I hadn't insisted that we go to the zoo, she'd still be alive." Cameron buried her face in her hands. Clark leaned forward and hugged her. He winced from the pain, but he didn't care. This was the girl who saved him, twice, and he couldn't do anything for her.  
  
Clark felt a rush of guilt wash over him. "If it wasn't for me, the meteor shower would have never happened." He suddenly regretted that. 'Damn, I said that out loud.' He thought. Cameron pulled back and looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. Clark sighed; this was going to take a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Told you it was MAJORLY short. I would really appreciate some helpful reviews. Thank-You so much. 


	9. Note From Author

A Little Note From The Author:  
  
Dear whoever is reading this,  
  
Due to WAY too much homework and MAJOR writer's bloc, I have to temporarily put my story on hold. Fortunately, I am willing to start up again when I have more ideas. So, if you would like to see how this story will turn out, feel free, no, PLEASE review and help me. I'm begging you, I need ideas.  
  
Well, thanks to those who actually took the time to read my story thus far.  
  
~*~ Kairi ~*~ 


End file.
